ally in wonderland
by wolvesbusiness
Summary: Ally Liddle (Alice liddles daughter) stumbles upon wonderland and meets some fairy tale characters that arent supposed to be there. will she be able to get home?


What is this place?" I try to ask as calmly as possible considering that I am talking to a cat that has no body. "Its wonderland of course you should know Alice." "Alice died nine years ago."

My name is Ally Liddle. My mother's name Is Alice Liddle. She died nine years ago which makes me nineteen right now. I never met my father and I don't think I ever will. The only thing that I really remember was my mother telling me these crazy stories about a magical place, where there is a terrible queen that loves everything red, the queen of hearts is her name. And this person named the Mad Hatter that would always invite her to tea. I would always think she had gone nuts, but after what had just happened, boy was I wrong. I was taking a nice walk you know to get some fresh air. It was a beautiful day the sun was what seemed like the middle of the sky. When I stumble upon what look like rabbit foot prints, because of my curiosity I follow these odd prints. It leads and then ends at a big hole! I decide to crawl into it. I keep crawling deeper and deeper into the tunnel when I start to fall. At first I can't tell what is going on but finally I realize I am falling and fast and if I were to ever land it was going to hurt and bad! I finally get close to the ground but instead of landing really hard on the ground I slow down and slowly land. Everything around me is HUGE! There are tons of old big doors . I go over to this really small door and open it. when it opens I look out and am amazed at what I see. I start walking slowly and the door shuts behind me. "ouch!" I look down. "up here." I look up speechless "what is this place?" I try to ask as calmly as possible considering I am talking to a cat that has no body. "its wonderland of course you should know this Alice." "Alice died nine years ago." He looks at me like am from a different world (which would technically make sense ) " oh that's funny Alice really. Ha Ha ha

Ya so funny." " my mother really died nine years ago I am not Alice and I and not kidding!" " Alice is dead and she has a daughter?" I give him this "DUH!" look and am about to argue when I hear somebody's voice. "who's that?" I ask "some boy named Peter, its weird a lot of people have just been popping up hear in wonderland like I said its weird. But this guy needs some new clothes I mean they are kinduv well three centuries ago. All of his clothes are made out of leaves." I look around and everything seems so familiar. And then all the stuff that my mother had described. And then it hit me. All of the so called fairy tales are real I wasn't dreaming and it was real. "there isn't a man by the name of mad hatter by chance is there?" "oh, Hatter? Ya, why?" "just wondering." "tink! Ti…." Out o f the bushes comes out a boy he was about my age, I am guessing this is the boy the cat was talking about. We both look at each other at the same time. He had dark blue eyes and dirty blond hair. "Hi, my name Is Peter, Peter Pan.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ally. Not to be rude but how did you get here and more importantly where are you from?" I ask "a magical place called neverland where you never grow up, and I have to get back to the lost boys and tink and.." "wait, tink, and the lost boys are they your family or something?" I ask. "sureyou can call them that. The lost boys are the only family I do have, and tink, well shes the nicest fairy that I have ever known. And then theres…"I cut him off before he could say anything else. "wait, wait, wait,. Nobody talk, fairys? Your kidding?! Let me guess there are eight legged alligator's?" "actually, yes!" "this guy cant be serious?" I say to the body less cat. "okay, you know what? You guys can talk about each others back round later, but for now we need to figure out how to get you guys back from where you came from." "since when did you want to help us?" peter asks "since now." The cat reply's. "well why?" "because you guys are annoying. Since when is helping someone a crime?" "well sorry." I say back. His head turns around "do you want my help or not?" he asks annoyed. Peter and me nod. We start walking, getting deeper into this strange world. "where are we going?" peter asks "to see hatter.

On our way to see hatter I couldn't keep myself from looking at peter. And every once in a while he would look over at me. Finally we got to an wood shack, at least it looked like one. On the side of this so called "house" there was a long at this table sat an odd looking man, with a tall hat at the top of his head. "chesire cat, we havnt seen eachother in a long time, what has it been, um maybe two hours?" he didn't seem too happy to see the cat. "Nice to see you too Hatter, oh is that a new hat?"

"What do you want?" asked Hatter. "Do I have to want something to see my good old friend?"

"Really?"

"Ok, fine these two people have just randomly appeared and I need to get them back home." Cheshire sounded nervous. It was like he was trying not to get a specific answer out of Hatter.

"Sounds like, somebody needs to go to the Queen of Hearts."

"Sounds good to me, Hatter." Cheshire paused, smiled and then added, "The sooner the better. In fact it would be great if you could go talk to her tonight."

Hatter laughed, "Ha, I am not going smarty pants."

Cheshire sighed, "Fine, we'll go, but not because you said anything. No, it is because I want to."

And so we were off. As we casually made our way to the Queen of Hearts I asked, "So what makes the Queen so bad?"

"Well I will make it simple, if you do something she doesn't like there are four simple words that she passionately will use. They are, 'Off with your head!'"

I swallowed hard. I looked over at Peter. I could tell that he wanted to get home. We sat down to take a rest. I guess Cheshire saw that I was looking at Peter and remarked, "Ah, somebody is in love."

"What? No. What are you talking about?"

"Come on. You can't keep your eyes off of him, and I don't think he can stop looking at you either."

Immediately I shot Cheshire a look. It was a back off or I will pound you look. It worked. He stopped. I drifted off into a deep trance of thought when out of nowhere I heard Peter's name. The voice repeating his name was raspy and angry.

"Peter?" There it was again. This time Cheshire and Peter responded.

"OK. Now who is that? I inquired. I looked at Cheshire and he just nodded that he didn't know. Peter responded shortly thereafter saying he knew exactly who it was. I watched as Peter stood and walked in the direction of the voice.

"Well, who is it?" I asked. Peter stopped and looked at me. His one word response was, "Hook." "Well who is that?

"A very dangerous person. I need you guys to stay here."

"Uh, no." I respond, "I am coming. I have been looking for adventure for a long time."

"I don't know this guy is not nice." I cut him off with, "Peter I am coming and that is that." It just took a firm voice and stare and we were off.

"So, this Hook guy, are you like friends?" I asked. Peter replied quickly, "No! Not even close." His response was filled with sadness. "So this Neverland place. What's it like?"

"Well, like I said there are fairies and the lost boys. Oh and Indians." As Peter started to talk more and more of this place I started to become more and more interested. I wanted to see this magical place. I was about to ask some more questions when I saw a huge ship sailing towards us.

"There it is, get down." The ship was big and had a lot of pirates on it. "Come on." Peter whispered. We had to be careful as we approached the ship so that nobody could see us. The ship had landed and as we walked I asked Peter, "So what's the plan?"

"Well the plan is to go and talk to Hook." Feeling a little nervous as we climbed onto the ship, I looked across the ways and saw a tall man on the other side. He was dressed in all red and had a hook for a right hand. I now understand how he got his name.

"Hello Hook." Peter said. Hook looked back surprised to see us. "Peter," he started to say and then stopped when he saw me. "Oh, I see you have brought a friend."

"What did you do?" asked Peter.

"What do you mean?" replied Hook.

"You did something that brought us here." Hook looked at Peter instantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Peter thought for a moment. "It was the orb. You hit it and it brought us here, instead of modern day."

"Ok, so maybe I did hit it a couple of times, but I did not mean for it to bring us here, especially not this dump."

I looked around. I thought to myself if he thinks this place is a dump I'd like to see what a nice is to him. Peter asked, "So how do we get back?" When Hook didn't answer, Peter asked again louder, "So how do we get back?" Hook answered him with, "I don't know." "Well you better figure it out and fast. Come on Ally let's get out of here.

"Where are we going now?" I asked. "I don't know, we kind have lost Cheshire."

"Oh you never lost me." Cheshire was right on my side walking with a complete body.

"Okay so now you have a body." I said.

"Ah it depends on my mood." Cheshire smiled. Peter than asked, "Does the red queen know a way for us to get back?"

"Yes, but she is complicated. She does have a big temper."

"So we reason with her?" I ask. "Yes," responds Cheshire, "But you know you must be careful. You don't want to get on her bad side." "Yeah, right." Suddenly I hear this choking noise. Cheshire smiles innocently, "Sorry, hairball."

We finally reach the Queen of Hearts castle. Everything was red. It was amazing. "Wow." I said I couldn't help myself.

"Yep I've heard that before," was Cheshire's response. We eventually made it to the entrance and there were playing cards standing guard. Why? I had no clue. And that is when I noticed the same rabbit foot prints from earlier leading into the palace. The guards led us into the throne room where we found the Queen of Hearts waiting. The Queen went above and beyond. She had red everywhere, including what she was wearing.

"Your majesty," Cheshire said as he bowed.

"Cheshire," the Queen replied with irritation in her voice.

"My queen, these two have randomly appeared here in your kingdom. They wish to go home. If you cannot help them than you will receive more complaints from your people." The Queen thought for a moment.

"Very well. They shall return to their home."

"Really? I mean of course your highness," replied Cheshire.

"But I will only grant access to one destination. Hopefully they are returning to the same place."

All of a sudden Peter and I looked at each other. It was weird. Something that I had never felt hit me like a bullet. "London," Peter shouted. "No Neverland," I replied. Peter looked at me. "But London is your home."

"And Neverland your home. This way I can come and see this Neverland. London has nothing for me."

Peter agreed. We joined hands and left for Neverland.

"Thankyou for letting me come back to my home. I can't wait to show you everything."

I respond, "No problem. The best part is I get to be here with you!"

The End


End file.
